The present invention relates to improvements in safety holders for folding knives having a handle and a folding blade and in particular a holster which retains and protects the blade in a carrying phase of operation and draws the blade away from the handle to open position as the handle is slid downwardly in a use phase.
Prior developments in this field have provided knife supporting holsters or scabbards for safely carrying folding knives. These developments have enabled the user to carry a folding knife, such as from the user's belt, and to pull the knife from the scabbard with one hand with the scabbard operating to open the knife blade as the knife is being withdrawn. These knives may be generally called clasp knives and have a knife handle with a folding blade pivoted to the handle at one end. The blade is folded into the handle in a non-use safety position and is withdrawn from the handle to be open and parallel thereto when the knife is to be used. These knives are used for various purposes, and are frequently used by hunters or outdoorsmen who for convenience would like to carry the knife in a holster worn from the belt so that it is easily and readily accessible. If carried in a holster, it does not take space in the outdoorsman's pocket nor is it inaccessible as it would be if carried in a knapsack.
When used by outdoorsmen, these folding knives can be of substantial size and can be used for multitudinous purposes. A knife is a favored tool for the outdoorsman both for all of the uses needed as well as for defensive purposes. Such needs must provide that the knife is carried in a safe manner so that the edge is not exposed and yet carried so that the outdoorsman can easily reach the knife with one hand. An added requisite is that the outdoorsman must be able to remove the knife from the holster in a manner so that the blade automatically opens and does so in a safe manner without the possibility of cutting the hand or clothing of the user.
The prior art shows many attempts to provide a suitable holster for carrying a folding knife and various disclosures of holsters may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,426,779, Morgan, Issued Jan. 24, 1984; 4,494,310, Slaughter, Issued Jan. 22, 1985; 4,525,928, Foster, Issued July 2, 1985; 4,561,577, Moore, Issued Dec. 31, 1985; and 4,600,133, Maihos, Issued July 15, 1986. While these patents show various approaches to the problem, each different from the other, it will be apparent to those versed in the art that there are features necessary or desirable to the sportsman, outdoorsman and hunter which are not provided.
One important feature which the prior art does not provide is that it is advantageous if the folding knife can be withdrawn in a manner so that the blade is automatically opened, or alternatively at the option of the user, the knife can be withdrawn without the blade being opened. With this feature, depending upon the exigencies of the situation, the user can have the knife immediately ready for action or can withdraw the knife to hand to others or choose to open the knife in a conventional manner such as he might wish to do if he shifts the knife to his other hand.
Another feature which would be highly advantageous which could be attained would be that the knife holster could be readily adapted in its existing construction for use at either the left or right hand side of the user for either a right of left handed person. A further very important feature to be attained is to provide a holster which allows for the blade to be automatically open when withdrawn from the holster, but which protects the blade substantially preventing it from cutting the user during the withdrawal operation.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved folding knife holster which offers an improved construction permitting withdrawal of the knife from the holster with an automatic opening of the blade bu permitting the user to alternately at his option withdraw the knife in a manner such that the blade is automatically opened or withdraw the knife such that the blade remains closed and folded against the handle.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved knife holster wherein the blade edge and blade tip has maximum protection from injuring the user during the withdrawal operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved knife holster of simplified yet completely reliable construction to insure safety and reliability of operation.